


Every New Jersey Town Has a Walmart

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jenna Rolan is a demon creature, M/M, THIS IS OVER 1000 WORDS ON THE BMC SQUAD GOING TO WALMART, What Is Wrong With ME, and Rich likes goldfish snacks, and three walmart employees get run over, i dont care anymore, i want to die, mentions to sexual content, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: Christine: “DAB.” She finished the ritual. The fabric markers, art markers, paint, easels, and canvases collapsed on the floor, spelling out “STALE MEME”Rich and Jake: We almost got arrested for the break room thing last week though.” Rich reasons.Chloe: “Ma’am, you are not allowed to ride that in here, especially if you’re not paying for it.” A stuffy Walmart employee demands. Chloe knows what she needs to do.Brooke:“It’s too sad because ” Jenna gets down on all fours. “Everywhere the low prices touch is our kingdom.” She growls slowly crawling towards Brooke.Michael and Jeremy: “You realize that we have to find the others right?” Jeremy asks as a response. Michael groans.“It is literally 3 am, in a Walmart, you think that this is going to end up good?”.





	Every New Jersey Town Has a Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME DRUGS ITS 3 AM IN NEW JERSEY WHERE I LIVE. I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE THIS

**It was 2:46 in suburban New Jersey. Since the Author lives in NJ herself, she knows that there is a Walmart** **_everywhere_ ** **in New Jersey. So, what happens when the BMC squad goes to one of them? Hell.**

 

“We need to go to Walmart!” Rich announced to the whole group.

“Why?” Jeremy asked. There was one bowl/packet/box of every snack laid across the floor and table. 

“Oh God,” Jake muttered, carefully placing his head into his hands. 

“We don’t have goldfish crackers,” Rich answered, already moving to get his coat and shoes.

“Please don’t fight him on this. Especially after what happen last time,” Jake said, getting up and following him. Chloe rubbed the bite mark on her neck before getting up and following the two boys and Brooke lagged behind her. Christine shrugged and whispered,

“Craft section.”. Michael and Jeremy looked at each other.

“Remember the last time we went to Walmart?” Michael asked, getting up.

_ “scREEEE” Jenna Rolan screeched, crawling from the store’s bakery on all fours. _

_ “Where the low prices touch is our kingdom.” She whispered. _

“Sadly, yes.” Jeremy sighs, following Michael.

“I still have the nightmares,” Michael mutters.

“I know baby, I know.” Jeremy comforts, putting a supporting arm around Michael

~At Walmart~

We all ran in different directions. Christine ran to the craft section, Chloe and Brooke went towards the bikes, Rich and Jake went towards the goldfish, and Michael and Jeremy were still at the entrance.

Christine

“HUMNA SEEYUI.” Christine chanted. Suddenly the entire aisle lights turned off. The only thing illuminating her face was the suddenly lit red candles. The hot glue guns flew off their racks. 

“KUAYO WUDHR” she continued the ritual. The 3-packs of plain tote bags got flung off the stand they were on.

“DAB.” She finished the ritual. The fabric markers, art markers, paint, easels, and canvases collapsed on the floor, spelling out “STALE MEME”

“With the power of Heather, Glinda, Juliet, and more.” Christine started the next chant.

Rich and Jake

“We are not about to have sex in a Walmart bathroom.” Jake declared. He had just torn his face away from Rich’s. Okay, now they weren’t sex-craved monkeys (even though if you were to ask anybody, said person would say other wise) but, even Jake had his standards.

“We almost got arrested for the break room thing last week though.” Rich reasons. Jake sighs as he nods in agreement. 

“Okay, fine.” Jake nods, holding out his hand for Rich to grab it

Chloe and Brooke

Chloe and Brooke are currently having a race on bikes with training wheels on them. No, it isn’t any of that pansy shit where they only go around the bike rack no, 

It was the extreme. They race around the entire store. Since they took different routes, the only way to determine the true winner was who made it back to the bike rack first. So, here are their stories (dun dun).

_ Chloe _

Chloe thinks about turning into the craft section but, she realizes the lights are turned off. Not in the store, just in that one aisle. So she takes a turn. 

“Ma’am, you are not allowed to ride that in here, especially if you’re not paying for it.” A stuffy Walmart employee demands. Chloe knows what she needs to do. She takes a hair band from her pocket and ties her brown hair into a ponytail. Taking her feet off of the pedals, she takes herself back.

“Thank you for your cooperati-” The dumbass employee is cut short. Chloe Valentine had just run over a Walmart employee with a bike that had training wheels. Amazing.

_ Brooke _

To be honest, Brooke wasn’t even gonna do it. She was just gonna go into the aisle over and stay parked near the bike rack. It was a simple plan. Then, the unthinkable happened.

“Oh Hi, Brooke! Nice to see you!” Jenna Rolan greeted, a basket hangs off her arm. Oh shit. Nobody wanted to talk to Jenna or even see her in a Walmart because of what everyone knew would happen.

“H-hey Jenna!” Brooke stuttered out, slowly moving backward on the tiny bike.

“You know, it’s been a while since I’ve been in a Walmart,” Jenna confesses, dropping her basket.

“I-I well, I-uhm.” Brooke stutters out moving in a way to make sure that she can get away in a hurry.

“It’s too sad because ” Jenna gets down on all fours. “Everywhere the low prices touch is our kingdom.” She growls slowly crawling towards Brooke. A screech emits from both entities. Brooke goes so fast that the floor behind her gets heated. 

Michael and Jeremy

“You realize that we are most definitely not getting goldfish crackers, right?” Michael asks. Jeremy nods his head in agreement.

“You realize that we have to find the others right?” Jeremy asks as a response. Michael groans.

“It is literally 3 am in a Walmart, you think that this is going to end up good?”. Just as Jeremy began to respond, he spots something.

“I found one of them,” Jeremy points an aisle where the lights out. “This is going to end up awful.” he smiles as Michael rolls his eyes. They did a mild jog towards the aforementioned aisle. 

“I-is that Christine?” Michael asked as they neared the aisle. Jeremy nodded. It was indeed Christine mumbling something. The curse was over though. As soon as she finished her final chant, she dropped to the ground. 

“Oh my-!” Jeremy ran towards the unconscious girl.

“Go get the others!” He shouted to Michael, worried about what could've happened to the others. Michael runs away. He looks down aisle upon aisle, looking for his other friends. Chloe wheels out in front of him.

“Michael!” She shouts, getting off her toddler’s bike. 

“Chloe, you look like ass.” Michael comments. 

“I could say the same to you now, we gotta go because I might be arrested.” She explains, pulling Michael by the hand. 

“Brooke!” Chloe shouts. Brooke speeds by on a bike of her own. It’s Disney Princess themed with two small seats on the sides.

“Get fucking in or else you will actually fucking die,” Brooke growls. Chloe lets go of Michaels hand and they both squeeze and pinch into the small seats.

“SIIIMMMBAAAA” Jenna screeches from a couple feet behind the bike. Michael turns to look at Chloe. Almost like it was rehearsed, they scream at the same time.

“Step on it!” Michael yells at Brooke, immediately, they speed. 

What the fuck happened to Rich and Jake

Rich and Jake are calmly checking out a box of Goldfish crackers. 

“Do you think the others are alright?” Rich asks.

“Not at all,” Jake answers, paying the cashier. 

Are the others alright?

“YOU RAN OVER ANOTHER EMPLOYEE!” Michael screeched.

“WHO CARES, HE’S DEAD!” Brooke yells back.

“Can we get something to eat cause’ I’m hungry,” Jenna asked, crawling closer and closer.

Okay, not them. What about Christine and Jeremy?

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked, placing Christine down outside of the Walmart.

“W-what happened?” A dazed Christine asked. 

“Nothing, you just were a bit too tired and passed out.” Jeremy lied. Honestly, he couldn’t tell the truth.

“All I really remember is going to the craft section then  _ poof!  _ Just gone.” Christine explained, making a brain exploding motion on the "poof".

“Hey, there are Rich and Jake!” Jeremy announces, pointing to the aforementioned pair

Aww that was nice, I think we can go back to the others now

“Brooke! That’s the exit!” Chloe yelled, turning back to see if Jenna was still crawling after them. 

“I don’t care!” Brooke yelled back. Soon they were racing past the doors. Since Jenna in her final form didn’t count as an entity, she was unable to move through the automatic doors. There sat Christine, Jeremy, Rich, and Jake.

“Where were you guys?” Rich asked.

“Jenna Rolan,” Michael muttered underneath his breath, getting out of the bicycle’s tiny seat. Chloe did the same. Brooke slowly got off the bike, like she was scared to let go. 

“Home?” Jeremy asked.

“Home.” The whole group said at once as they high-fived in an 80s freeze frame.

**Author's Note:**

> 1000+ words on the BMC group going to Walmart at 3 am.


End file.
